


Silly Messy Children

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: Anna and Hans stand for a royal portrait.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 19





	Silly Messy Children

Anna rocked back and forth on her feet, her irritated humming the only noise in the vast room, save the occasional light swish of brush against canvas.

“Calm down, Anna, we’ll get a break soon.” Hans gave her hand a small squeeze, then winced: both of their palms were sweaty from being held together for- one hour? Two? He sighed, narrowing his eyes at the elderly painter a few meters ahead of them.

Anna huffed, murmuring under her breath. “We’ve been here for ages. If I don’t get some chocolate soon, someone is gonna-”

“Oh, no.” The painter dropped to his knees and began to rummage through his bag, forehead creased in worry. “No, no, no-”

“Uh… is something wrong?” Anna took a step forward, peering at the man inquisitively.

“I forgot… I can’t believe-!” He looked up at her with wild eyes. “My round brushes. They must be in the cart. If you’ll excuse me, your hignesses, I must go fetch them.”

Anna brightened immediately. “Oh, no problem, go ahead! That way we can all take a break.” She dropped her husband’s hand, hot-footing it towards the door. She couldn’t wait to see what the cooks had in store today….

The painter let out an alarmed noise, throwing himself dramatically between the princess and the exit. “No, your majesty, I’m afraid you can’t-”

“Can’t what?” Anna said indignantly. “I’ve been standing here for hours, you expect me to just not eat-”

“Please, don’t leave. I promise, I’ll only be a moment!”

Anna opened her mouth, but before she could retort, the man was in the hall with the door shut behind him.

“Moment, schmoment, I’m heading down to the kitchen.” She stomped towards the door, but Hans wrapped his hand around her wrist, pulling her back to him.

“Wait, darling. I may have something…” He strode to the desk at the opposite end of the room, opening and closing a few drawers before retrieving a small, decorated box.

_Chocolates._

Eyes cast bashfully downward, he returned to her, opening the box to reveal a dozen or so round candies.

Anna put a hand to her gaping mouth, faking scandalized shock. “ _You_ have a secret chocolate stash? Weeell, looks like you aren’t as prim and proper as you want people to think, are ya?”

Hans looked contrite. “You caught me. I’m a deviant. I’m sorry you married such a sneaky, conniving scoundrel.” Grinning, he dropped a chocolate onto his wife’s waiting tongue.

Anna snorted as she sucked. “Ah, yes. My husband, the candy-concealing scourge of Arendelle.”

Hans lifted his eyebrows as he brought a chocolate to his own mouth, chewing discreetly.

“Well, if we’re stuck in here, we might as well take a look…”

The painting was nearly finished; the shiny green curtains and patterned walls behind their forms completed, their opulent clothing done down the button. The only unpainted aspect was their faces; for now, light pencil sketches outlined their features. But the sketches seemed… odd. Their expressions were completely solemn: eyes empty, mouths taut and unsmiling. They hadn’t really looked like that, had they? Even Anna’s “bored-out-of-her-mind” face wasn’t quite so depressed as the one on the canvas.

Anna studied the painting, the frown forming on her face a twin to the one on the portrait. “We don’t look very… happy.”

Hans stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Not particularly, no.”

“I mean, we can ask him to change it, right?”

He put an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. “I’m sure we can.”

The artist’s pallete lay abandoned on the stool, globs of paint ready to be mixed and merged to form any color of the rainbow. Anna let her pointer finger trail in the green dollop, then knelt over one of the discarded canvases on the floor, not really caring if she got paint on her elegant dress. _Dot, dot, slide_ _._ “Something like this, ya think?” she asked, smiling playfully up at her husband, holding her hands in a frame over the wobbly smiley face.

Hans crouched next to her, returning her grin. “Very nice. Though I’m a bit confused as to which one of us it is.”

Dipping one finger in pink and another in red, Anna set to work. The tip of her tongue poked out between her lips and her brows furrowed in concentration as she brushed her fingers across the canvas, looking as if she was creating a masterpiece for the ages rather than fingerpainting.

Hans laughed as she gave the face a large nose and chin, along with rather impressive muttonchops. “My spitting image. No freckles, though?”

“Jeez, someone’s picky.” Anna stared at his face before shrugging. “Too many freckles. You’ll have to settle for this.” She pressed her pinkies onto the cheeks of Hans’s caricature counterpart, leaving three large dots on either side of his nose. An idea crossed her mind, and she turned suddenly, eyes alight as she anointed her real husband’s face with matching spots.

Hans’s eyes widened before he started to laugh. “Hey! If anyone has too many freckles, it’s you.” Grinning, he leaned down for a kiss. Anna closed her eyes as she waited for his affection, and it took all of Hans’s willpower to not chuckle as he dipped his fingers in the paint.

“…Any particular reason you aren’t kissing me?” The princess opened one eye, squealing as Hans decorated her face, the flecks turning to smudges as she fought to get away. “No fair! I wasn’t looking.”

Hans shrugged, smirking. “Now we’re even.”

Anna lifted an eyebrow and pounced on him, wiggling her fingers threateningly as she tried paint his cheeks again. He went for hers in return, and they both fell into a fit of raucous laughter as they rolled around on the floor.

“I’m sorry I took so long, it was under the-” The artist stopped dead when he noticed the two of them on the floor, laughing and covered in paint. “What did you two do?”

Anna bit her lip, shooting the painter an embarrassed smile. “Uh. Sorry?”

The man sighed dramatically, clearly irritated. “Do you want me to just paint you two like this? Silly, messy children, giggling on the floor?”

Hans took Anna into his arms, kissing her on the nose before turning to the man. “Actually, that sounds perfect.”

The painter rolled his eyes, but Anna swore she could see him smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart for this piece from the wonderful frothystars: https://frothystars.tumblr.com/post/80651716621/this-fanfic-is-too-good-cause-like-the-bantering


End file.
